There she is!
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: Basado en las animaciones flash de SamBakZa. Step 1: Ahi, ahi, ahi esta ella, después de tanto viviendo en el dolor, para besarme, para abrazarme, viniste desde un largo viaje. Prólogo: Step 1.


¡De vuelta al fandom hetaliano! Esta vez con una pareja que me encantó (y una preciosa animación coreana... irónicamente no tiene por protagonista a ninguno de los coreanos XD). Aunque tuve que hacerle algunos cambios para "humanizarlo" un poco más, eso sí, mantuve que fueran humanos, pero tuvieran las orejas -no, no las pierden estilo Loveless XD-

Hetalia no es mío o habría mas especiales del asombroso Prusia.

* * *

**_Prólogo  
_Step 1**

_Alto, alto me haces elevarme alto _  
_Después de tantas noches de lágrimas._

Un chico de cabello negro depositó una moneda en una máquina expendedora. Pulsó el número 6 y en pocos segundos tuvo una coca cola bien helada en sus manos. Al levantarse, se topó con dos grandes ojos color caramelo, los cuales brillaron de un modo que no pudo comprender. Entonces la chica habló.  
-Que lindo eres- pronunció en _Hoklo_, para luego añadir en su idioma, el japonés- ¡Definitivamente serás mi novio!  
-Eh... ni siquiera sé como se llama, señorita- tartamudeó el chico, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.  
-Mi nombre es Mei Tokki  
Su presa palideció al oír el apellido. _Tokki_, eso significaba que era absolutamente intocable para él.  
-Soy Kiku... y lamento no poder ser su novio.- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Pero no contenta con ser bateada de buenas a primeras, la chica lo seguía a todas partes, recordándole su objetivo. Bueno, vaya, si hasta llegó a pegar carteles dentro del baño.

Uno de sus amigos, mirando como la chica de largos cabellos castaños lo perseguía hasta un ascensor en su escuela, se rió, felíz.  
-Kiku se ha encontrado una novia, ve~. Y una muy bonita.  
-¡No es así, Feliciano-san!- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- Ella lleva una semana entera cruzándose en mi camino, recordándome que seremos...  
La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Una enorme manta apareció ante sus ojos.  
-¡Kiku será mi novio! ¡Así que ríndete ahora y deja que yo te quiera hasta que revientes!- sus ojos brillaban con cierto aire amenazador. El pobre japonés se puso mas pálido de lo que de por sí estaba. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a un salón de clases. Comenzó a hurgar en su mochila.  
-Debe de estar por aquí mi plumón, si es que Gilbert-san no lo tomó para hacer autorretratos suyos en todos los pintarrones de la universidad.- sacó finalmente el marcador, para hacer dibujos en estilo _chibi_, uno era su retrato, luego otra chica, con sus mismos rasgos y finalmente, ambos como pareja.- A ver, Mei-san. Yo y otra chica gato sí _podemos_ estar juntos- continuó con los dibujos abajo.- Usted y algún guapo conejo, como Yao-san, Lee-san o Im Hyung-san _sí pueden_ estar juntos. ¡Pero usted y yo no!  
-¿Y quien dice que no? A mí tu me encantas y punto.- la chica sonrió-.  
-Mei-san, la sociedad lo dice. No podemos, somos especies diferentes, bueno si hasta nuestra visión del mundo no es igual. Así que mejor vaya buscando a alguien mas y prométame ser felíz con esa persona.

Si hubo posibilidad de que comprendiera, esta fue rápidamente descartada. El pobre acosado tuvo que mejorar sus técnicas, llegando a esconderse en los árboles apenas notaba que una nube de cabello castaño se acercaba a él, mientras que Feliciano y Ludwig lo miraban extrañados de que hubiera despertado la obseción de una chica diferente a ellos. Finalmente, un día en que se escondió en un árbol y suspiró de alivio, escuchó una voz.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Te rindes?- una infantil pero cálida sonrisa adornó su carita de flor de loto. Kiku cayó de la rama y ya en el piso, adolorido, proclamó para todos.  
-Me rindo... saldré contigo, Mei-chan.- suspiró.

Poco después se les vió en la máquina expendedora, ambos tomando una coca cola, cuando vieron pasar a Antonio, un alumno de la licenciatura en danza (Y uno de los Tokki), persiguiendo a Lovino (uno de los Goyangi), quien estudiaba relaciones internacionales. El primero pertenecía al mismo mundo que Mei. El segundo al suyo.  
_Supongo que no somos los únicos_ pensó el pelinegro. Sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó al ver que Mei cuidaba de un polluelo. Ella le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas, que podían hacer que olvidara que era invierno.

_Ahi, ahi, ahi esta ella _  
_Después de tanto viviendo en el dolor _  
_Para besarme, para abrazarme _  
_Viniste desde un largo viaje. _

_No se como esto se alocó tanto _  
_Pero mi amor es el suyo._

* * *

_Hoklo_: idioma de Taiwan.  
Decidí conservar los apellidos de Doki y Nabi (Tokki y Goyangi, conejo y gato en coreano, respectivamente)

Espero les guste ^^.


End file.
